


i don't know why (i let you kick in my 'do not disturb' sign)

by purplehaze



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, h/c kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplehaze/pseuds/purplehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fuck around sometimes, if they can’t get a lay or they’re just really feeling each other that day, but they never do shit like, hug or kiss or cuddle, not like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know why (i let you kick in my 'do not disturb' sign)

**Author's Note:**

> to my two very good friends [ariya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bsutts/profile) and [iman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nazkadri) for being absolutely awesome and a big part of my life. and to my mutuals on twitter who make me not feel like i'm not all alone on this leafs/marlies train! 
> 
> thank you to [kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine) for editing this for me!
> 
> i started writing this about a month ago, (because there needs to be more leafs rookies fic!!) literally right after kappy got sent down (the first time) and i abandoned it due to medical reasons, but i'm glad i finished it sometime. this wasn't supposed to be sugary sweet, but that's how it ended up.

It’s his first win at home after what seems like forever. After the first game, a one goal loss wasn’t so bad. It was his first NHL game, and he’d faced off against Steven Stamkos. But after his next couple of games, after he got used it, he just wanted to win. Kasperi gets sent down after four games, and he doesn’t seem too upset about it, even after Willy tries to get it out of him by pestering him constantly. Kasperi’s got a break before the next Marlies game, so he mostly just lazes around all day, asking Willy about practice and how the guys are doing. 

Willy knows he misses it. It was only a handful of games, but once they were there, they were able to settle in with the team right away. 

He's coming home from a game, with takeout for two, because Kasperi had texted him that he was at Willy’s house to play on his Xbox or some excuse like that instead of actually saying he wants to see him. Willy can't remember. 

When he gets to his place, he yells “Honey, I'm home!” as he slips off his shoes just to let Kasperi know he's here. 

“Did you bring food?” Kasperi calls back.

“Duh,” Willy says. “The Indian place near the Rogers Centre.”

He doesn't get a response which means Kasperi’s probably zoned back in on whatever he's doing with the TV or his phone. He sets his bag down and makes his way to his living room where Kasperi is indeed playing FIFA 16. It seems like his team is losing. 

His hair is kind of messed up, probably from running his hand through it constantly out of boredom. He's sunk back into the couch with his barefeet propped on Willy’s coffee table and clad in a tank and basketball shorts. It's dark, the glaring TV the only light shining through the living room, but Willy can still make out Kasperi’s tattoos.

It might be obvious, but Willy’s a little amazed by them. 

Willy sets the bags of takeout down on the table beside where Kappy’s feet are. That draws Kasperi’s attention quickly, and he sits up, pausing the game. He reaches for the first bag, which has only rice, Willy thinks. 

“Dish out my food, yeah?” Willy asks. “I’m gonna change out of this suit.”

“Okay,” Kasperi responds distractedly. He finally looks up when Willy stands, blatantly checking him out. “New suit, Willy?”

“Yeah,” Willy smirks. “You like it?”

“Not too bad,” Kasperi shrugs. “When’d you get it?”

“Last week, with Dickie,” Willy says. “Gotta look good now that I’m playing for the big leagues, y’know?”

Kasperi smiles, but it’s tight. 

Willy coughs. “Anyway, I’m gonna go change, so.”

Kasperi nods, and he gets up from the couch, probably going into the kitchen for some plates, while Willy walks down to the end of his hall to his room. He opens the dresser drawer where he threw all his new laundry in -- his mother would be disappointed in him -- and pulls out a shirt. He’s confused for a moment, staring at a white v-neck he’s never seen before. Then he realizes it must be Kappy’s from the last time that he slept over. He does that a lot lately, coming to Willy’s house uninvited -- with his own key -- staying the night even though their evening was over at 7pm. Just basically being with Willy 24/7. 

The food’s all dished out when Willy resurfaces from this room, Kasperi already eating away at his own share. Willy takes a seat in the small space between Kasperi and the edge of the couch. Usually Kasperi gets annoyed by that, by how much Willy likes to touch and be close to people, but this time he and Willy share a small smile with each other. They eat in silence, Kasperi flipping through the channels at random periods of time, not really finding anything worth watching tonight.

Once they’re done eating, Kasperi offers to bring their plates to the kitchen and put it into Willy’s dishwasher, which is pretty awesome considering how lazy he can be. When Kasperi comes back, Willy rests his head on Kasperi’s left shoulder, making a show of yawning, just to like, test the waters or something.

They fuck around sometimes, if they can’t get a lay or they’re just really feeling each other that day, but they never do shit like, hug or kiss or cuddle, not like now. 

“I’m tired,” Willy says. 

“No plans for tonight?” Kasperi asks, then adds, “with the team, I mean.”

“Everyone went for drinks, I think,” Willy says. “But I wanted to go home. So I went home.”

Kasperi snorts. “To hang out with me?” 

“Yeah,” Willy frowns, though Kasperi can’t see. “Why not?”

Kasperi doesn’t say anything, but he brings his hand up to Willy’s hair, fingers digging in but not moving, like he’s asking for permission. 

“What are you waiting for?” Willy asks. 

“Sorry,” Kasperi says, before starting to massage Willy’s scalp. 

“I could fall asleep like this,” Willy sighs. 

“Don’t,” Kasperi protests halfheartedly.

“Hey,” Willy says. “Are you mad at me?”

“What?” Kasperi asks, incredulous. “Why would I be mad?”

“”Cause you got sent down and I didn’t,” Willy says. 

Kasperi stiffens. Willy feels Kasperi’s hands slip from his hair and quickly says, “I’m not like boasting or anything. I just-- I know you’re upset but you won’t tell me why.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Kasperi says. “I am a bit jealous, though.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Willy says.

“I know,” Kasperi sighs. “That’s what’s stupid about it.”

Willy sits up to look at Kasperi. “You’re good though. You’ll get called up again, I bet. Coach likes you.”

“I know,” Kasperi says, like he’s heard it all before. “But it was fun being with the guys. Not that it’s not fun with the Marlies, but I was just fitting in nicely, you know.”

“Yeah,” Willy says, he doesn’t know what more to add on.

“And it was fun playing with you,” Kasperi smiles. “I'm gonna miss you on out the ice.”

“Huh?” Willy asks, poking at Kasperi’s ribs. “Thought you had a better linemate to play with?”

“Shut up,” Kasperi mutters, but he's still smiling.

“I'm gonna miss you on the ice too,” Willy says quietly.

“Yeah?” Kasperi says.

Willy rolls his eyes, and he's about to say something, like taking it back, when Kasperi cups one side of his face and leans in to kiss him. It's very soft and chaste, nothing like the times they've kissed before. He wants to never stop; he wouldn't mind if it went nowhere.

They kiss until Willy’s jaw starts to hurt. He's on his back on the couch, Kasperi hovering over him. They smile at each other when Kasperi pulls away and something in Willy’s heart flutters. 

“I'm tired,” Willy says.

Kasperi’s face changes from content to something unreadable. He retracts himself from in between Willy’s legs and moves to sit at almost the end of the couch. 

“Before you go to bed, can you make sure to get me a duvet?” Kasperi says. “Last time you fell asleep and I couldn't find anything to cover myself with.”

Willy bites at his bottom lip. “You could—sleep with me?”

Kasperi looks down at his crotch, like he's trying to will his dick to get hard or something, and Willy scoffs.

“Not like that,” Willy says, trying to sound unimpressed. “Just sleep in my bed instead. The couch can't be comfortable.”

“It's not,” Kasperi smiles. “If you were smart like me, you would've gotten two rooms.” 

“Oh god here we go again,” Willy complains.

“Don't hog the sheets,” Kasperi warns.

“I don't do that,” Willy lies. 

Kasperi smiles but doesn't say anything.

“I should take you on a date someday,” Willy says absently.

Kasperi’s eyes widen. “Uh, seriously?”

“Yeah?” Willy tilts his head. “Is that alright?”

“Yeah,” Kasperi shrugs. “As long as you're paying.”

“I always pay,” Willy says mock offended. 

“Sure,” Kasperi says. “Seriously, though, take me to bed, I'm about to fall asleep.”

Willy starts walking toward his bedroom, Kasperi following behind. It's really nice this arrangement they've got going on.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
